Dyskusja użytkownika:Takanuva737
Podoba wam się moja strona? - Takanuva, siódmy Toa Tak. Sorry że się narzucam, ale czy nie chciałbyś żebym ci zrobił podpis? Mogę też wstawić szablon jeśli chcesz We can't back down! bardzo chętnie Takanuva737 - tak na powitanie. Aha, po znakach np. przecinku, czy kropce daje się spacje. Tak jest poprawniej. - Dzięki - Czemu edytujesz jako IP (niezarejestrowany użytkownik)? Freefonix rocks! Nie wiem jak edytuje pisze mi, że to jakis IP edytował. nie wiem jak wyłączyc te grube litery. - Takanuva737 Poprawione. Lord Vox 18:25, cze 25, 2010 (UTC) Teraz widzę że po prostu zapominałem się rejestrowac! - Takanuva, siódmy Toa Prośby wstawicie mi zdjęcie Takanuvy stars? - Takanuva, siódmy Toa Proszę. Lord Vox 18:26, lip 4, 2010 (UTC) Dzięki Wpisz mi sie do przyjaciół Voxi Takanuva, siódmy Toa Historia plemienia lawy Co sądzicie o mojej opowieści? Może przekieruje ten temat na Fanclub Bionicle wiki Podpis Proszę: Takanuva,siódmy Toa - wiesz, jak z niego korzystać? - Ty zgapiaczu!!! Zgapiłeś odemnie. Zrobiłeś obraz Rahi(ja miałem Vampraha) i napisałeś "Tak wyglądam zdenerwowany" . I co ty na to? Tak samo zgapieś od Disholaka "Koniec" Vezok999 18:52, lip 29, 2010 (UTC) To było do mnie? PS Disholak nawet czegoś takiego nie ma. Do Kubixa : sorki. Po prostu czytałem kiedyś twoją stronę a kiedy odkryłem, jak dodaje się grafiki, przypomniało mi się to, ale zapomniałem, że to było na twojej stronie. Do gresha : nie wiem jak skorzystac z tego podpisu.-Takanuva737 Do było do Takanuvy, który pięknie skopiował ostatni dział swojej strony- Koniec. Zgapił ten tekst "To smutne, ale w tym momencie kończy się strona tego użytkownika." Vezok999 11:04, lip 30, 2010 (UTC) Przeprosiny przyjęte. I odwołuje edycję z tym jak się wykasowałem z twojej listy Przyjaciół. Zaznaczasz ten podpis (najpierw musisz dać "Edytuj tę stronę", kopiujesz (ctr + c) i wklejasz na końcu zdania (ctr + v). Tu masz ten podpis: Takanuva,siódmy Toa - Już rozumiesz? - Dzięki, rozumiem - Takanuva, siódmy Toa Zdjęcie Ej zrobicie mi tak żeby w pustym kwadracie w lewym górnym rogu mojej strony było zjęcie setu Takanuva & Ussanui ? - Takanuva, siódmy Toa Nie, sam to musisz zrobić. My niestety nie mamy tej możliwości, bo nie jesteśmy tobą ;) Lord Vox 17:49, sie 10, 2010 (UTC) Naprawiłem Ci. - Dzięki Wstaw sobie szablon usera, i szablon z listą userów - tak, jak np. mam ja i Vezok999. - Wielkie dzięki(czekam na propozycje od innych userów) Lol. Akuumo specjalnie napisał "Fejzbuk". Lord Vox 10:00, sie 28, 2010 (UTC) Radzę ci, usuń to "Jestem pierwszym na tej wiki userem, który ma już Hero Factory", bo z tego co się orientuję, miałem już kilka setów z tej serii nim ty to napisałeś. Lord Vox 10:36, sie 28, 2010 (UTC) A miałeś Wiliama Furno zanim to napisałem? Miło mi, ale raczej nie, sam o moich postaciach piszę :) PS: This is sparta z Vakamą jest genialna Vezok999 13:36, sie 31, 2010 (UTC) Jasne że chcę. Kubix2000 14:06, sie 31, 2010 (UTC) Zależy, jak chcesz o nim napisać--Guurahk 06:29, wrz 1, 2010 (UTC) No dobra, ale chcę być taki, jak w mojej opowieści. --Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 11:52, wrz 1, 2010 (UTC) Załatwione, sakon! - Takanuva, siódmy Toa Dobra, ale rozumiem, że opowieść będzie się działa już po opowieści Sekenuvy, tak?--Guurahk 12:57, wrz 1, 2010 (UTC) Tak. To znaczy, że się zgadzasz? - Takanuva, siódmy Toa Nie pisałem się do twojej historii.Jak chcesz użyć mojej postaci-użyj Daxeena.-User:Larkanni6 Dobra Larkanni, użyje Daxeena! - Takanuva, siódmy Toa Da--Guurahk 13:24, wrz 1, 2010 (UTC) Też mam dziesięć lat.-User:Larkanni6 Ej,chcesz,żeby twoja postać wystąpiła w "Czasach mrocznej stali"?-User:Larkanni6 Jasne! - Takanuva, siódmy Toa A jak wolisz?-Larkanni6 Już zrobiłem wpis,gdzie twoja postać występuje.-Larkanni6 Zepsuj szablon jeszcze raz, a będziesz miał bana na tydzień Vezok999 12:51, wrz 7, 2010 (UTC) Przepraszam Vezok, to było niechcący - Takanuva, siódmy Toa Dobre, tyko wdarł się mały błąd - Raczej bym nie był wobec was miły, gdybyście mi rozwalili drzwi. --Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 12:54, wrz 12, 2010 (UTC) No i chyba mogłeś machnąć mieczem, żeby się obronić przed Wiraxem, który nie jest taki głupi, żeby atakować każdego nędzarza, który do nas wejdzie. --Sekenuva czy inaczej Sakon 13:04, wrz 12, 2010 (UTC) A słyszaleś Sekenuva o kodeksie Toa? W przewodniku Makuty w opisie Gali Nuva. "Nawet wrogow nie wolno zabijac". I nie powiem ci, czemu Wirax mnie atakował, bo zmniejsze niechcący twoją przyjemnośc czytania dalszej cześci.-[[Dyskusja użytkownika:Takanuva737|''' Ivest ]] Coś ci mówiłem Mówiłem ci,że masz użyć Daxeena.Ale,nie nie posłuchałeś mnie!Wypisuję się z twojej debilnej powieści.I tak samo Daxeen mówi papa Ivestowi,który na zbity pysk wylatuje z moich kronik.-Larkanni6 Gormifan był mi bardzo potrzebny. Ale ty tego nie rozumiesz...Szkoda. Szukam jeszcze jednej osoby do opowiesci. A, i jeszcze powinienes dostac bana za słowo na "d" - [[Użytkownik:Takanuva737|'''Takanuva,]][[Dyskusja użytkownika:Takanuva737|''' siódmy Toa']] Gratuluje 10 urodzin. - To nie jest przekleństwo.Przepraszam,poniosły mnie emocje.Chciałem dać ci do zrozumienia,że Wirax odszedł,zamarł-wypikselowany.Nie podoba mi się, jak ktoś używa do opowieści nieaktualnej postaci.-Larkanni6 chcesz wystąpić w mojej opowieści? -Power Dragon Takan,nie chcę mi się.Nię będę od nowa pisał tej powieści,bo nie mam kopii!Do tego nie do konća wszystko pamiętam.Wszystko przez ten idiotyczny system wiki.-User:Larkanni6 Larkanni, rozumiem cie. Mnie też by sie nie chciało. - [[Użytkownik:Takanuva737|'Takanuva,''']] siódmy Toa Ale z dobrego serca mogę zdradzić ci zakończenie:Ivest,Daxeen,Kubix,Power Dragon i Larkanni gubią się w dżungli,w której ostatnio byli.Tam znajdują wieżę.Wbiegają po niej i widzą na schodach 3000 stworów z Mrocznej Stali i je oczywiście wybijają.Larkanni zasłabł.Wszyscy biegną dalej.Na szczycie stoi uwolniona ciemność z Mrocznej Stali.Wszyscy naraz naparzają się z tym stworem,a on zamienia się w czarną dziurę.Działo się jeszcze kilka rzeczy,ale przejdźmy do sedna:wszyscy leżą osłabieni.Stwór chcę wszystkich zamordować,ale przychodzi Larkanni i rzuca w łeb stwora kamykiem.O dziwo-on pada.To był słaby punkt.Stwór zamienił się w proszek,który Larkanni zdmuchnął.Okrzyknięto go bohaterem.Wieża się rozsypuje,ale cała grupa zeskakuje i idzie w stronę zachodu.The end.-User:Larkanni6